


The Group

by derp2lol (Ihere)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/derp2lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to do something short and fun. Based on the real world about the fans of Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Group

You don’t know when it started exactly, but you do know how it started for you. 

It was close to the Spring Break for your college when you were drafted in. You noticed the signs early, but ignored them like everyone else. You’ve walked by areas where the group is flourishing. You’re friends would point and laugh at the outcasts. 

It’s funny, in a way you were more of an outcast compared to them, and you didn’t know that you would soon be one.

One of your multiple friends on facebook made a post about it, surprisingly enough many people commented about how great it is. 

It just didn’t make sense to you.

Next week one of your friends became involved with the group. He came in wearing a shirt that you recognize belongs with the group. He then spent every moment raving about the group and everything and everyone in it. 

You were completely disgusted by it. 

He begged you to look into the group, but you said that they’re not your type of crowd. Your friend never gave up.

Your girlfriend broke up with you soon after and your friend said the group could help you cheer up.

You agreed to get him to shut up.

It was Spring Break when you got into the group. Your friend said that would give you plenty of time to catch up. 

He was right. ABOUT EVERYTHING. 

You couldn’t believe it. The group, no, the best thing possible, had absorbed your entire life. You couldn’t handle all the emotions that hit you. You devoted every second of your life to the group. You and you’re friend became even closer than before. You met all these new people that are part of the group all over the world, and they were real friends unlike your facebook ones. 

Eventually you met someone that you got really close to, an online girlfriend who loves the group as much as you do. 

You started drawing, and writing, and creating whatever for the group. And you were good at it too! Your talents soared because of the group.

It was summer when you took the plunge. You and your friends, you recruited a lot of people, went to a reunion of sorts with the group. 

You all dressed up as your favorites and awkwardly walked up to the other group members. You became reunited with your internet girlfriend. She was beautiful and you were both dressed up as you OTP. 

You took a deep breath as you marched with everyone through the building shouting, “We’re doing this man! We’re making this happen!”

You are a part of the group. You are a Homestuck.


End file.
